Trapped!
by CocoPixie
Summary: FBI Squad, Dylan, Kayla, Amy and Chelsea, find themselves in Virginia looking for survivors or signs of life. They're in for a big surprise and an even bigger one when they somehow get caught up with the Saviors. Will the team survive?
1. Chapter 1: Driving Fever

Dylan, Kayla, Amy, and Chelsea were once an FBI team, one that had been together years before the epidemic. Since the world went to hell, they and the rest of the remaining FBI agents turned their headquarters into a safe haven for survivors. So this was the very first time they ventured out this far. The reason being, an old friend of theirs sent them a distressed radio signal. It lead them past the city of Alexandria and they had been driving around for a good ten hours. Mostly due to the confusion on where the signal was leading them. Now they were on a continued straight path, hoping to find their friend.

Luckily they tolerated each other, after all, they were like family. Besides from the fact that Kayla and Dylan were dating. But that didn't matter, they were a team with patience….

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

" _No._ "

"Are we-"

"Ask one more time and I will slit your throat."

"Are we there yet?" Chelsea whispered.

"THAT'S IT!" Amy whipped out her baton and reached to the back of the truck to hit Chelsea but Dylan held her back.

"Listen, you two need calm the fuck down we've been on the road for hours so no Chelsea. WE ARE NOT THERE YET." Kayla shouted.

"Fine. But we need to make a stop." Amy sat back down.

"You wanna to beat the fuck out of some walkers?" Dylan asked.

"Yes."

"Let's find a horde then." Dylan nodded to Kayla.

Kayla pulled the truck over to the side and Amy rolled out of the truck and pulled out her guns. She screamed in anger and charged toward the walkers and began to beat the living crap out of them. Kayla, Dylan, and Chelsea watched in horror in the truck.

"Just think about it, that could've been me. Kayla, you're my savior." Chelsea put her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…" Kayla mumbled as she continued to watch, "Hey how long do you think it'll be? A few minutes?"

"Hours." Dylan watched.

They continued to watch as Amy took out her large hunting knife and began to continuously stab a few walkers.

"DAMN!" All three of them screamed simultaneously.

Chelsea looked away in disgust.

 _ **Hours Later**_

The four of them were back in the truck and driving toward the signal for another hour.

"So we all good?" Dylan looked over at Amy.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Amy shrugged as she was cleaning her knife.

"Ya sure because you kinda went nuts." Chelsea poked her shoulder.

Amy glared and Chelsea looked at Dylan, "Yup she's good."

"Holy shit!" Kayla said as she slammed the brakes.

Everyone jerked forward and took a minute to compose themselves before looking ahead.

It was a large worn and abandoned building stood before them, it looked like a facility of sorts.

"There guys, the signal's coming from in there." Dylan said as he looked a the radio.

"Well have fun in there, I'm not going." Amy said laying back on the seat.

"Our friend is in there, it's the whole reason we drove this far!" Kayla turned to face Amy and said with exhaustion.

"Our friend who we haven't seen in four years suddenly contacts us and is now hiding in an abandoned building. Yeah, that's totally not a trap." Amy raised a brow.

"You said this when we left headquarters and we all agreed we'd check it out." Dylan said.

"I don't remember that." Amy furrowed her brows.

"Yeah, I guess we'll go." A recording of Amy's voice was played on Chelsea's recorder.

Everyone looked at her questionably.

"What? You never know when you need it." Chelsea put it away.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Fine, but this, this is as far as I'll go." She put her seatbelt to indicate she wasn't budging.

Dylan groaned, "Fine. Kayla, Chelsea and I will check it out."

"K Bye." Amy waved then watched them exit the truck with their guns.

Dylan looked back and just waved as they went in.

Amy took out her hunting knife and began to sharpen it with the smooth rock she found after killing those walkers. It was a habit for her to sharpen whatever weapon she had, it meant she was nervous. Which she would beat the living crap out of anyone that suggested so.

It's true she never wanted to be here. They were safe, secure AND they were needed by the people in their community. Well not desperately need, but still, she felt more useful there. At the same time, she wasn't going to let her friends go on their own following a signal on what was probably a trap.

She sighed and continued to sharpen the knife when she heard the roar of motorcycles and a large truck. Amy quickly took the keys, locked the truck and ducked down in the seats. She observed the vehicles stopped in front of the place. Her eyes stayed focused on the large truck as two men got out of it. The other men on bikes got off and stood around in a circle. She then saw one of the men from the truck, which was probably the leader, step out toward the entrance.

The man was wearing a leather jacket and wielding a barbed wired bat. _Not a bad weapon of choice_ , Amy thought. However, that's all Amy was able to see of the man from her point of view.

"Alright, boys!" She heard the man shout, "Let check this place out!" He gestured to his group and they walked inside the very same building her friends were in. And on top of that, another horde of walkers began to make their way to the vehicles.

"Well, shit." Amy hissed as she looked between the walkers and the group of men. She had a decision to make.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Idea (Not)

"Let's play twenty questions, I'll go first!" Chelsea said as they walked around the building. She had her handgun and swung it around as she walked.

"Uh…Actually, maybe we should split up to cover more ground?" Dylan stopped and turned to her. Kayla did the same and nodded in agreement.

"Uh-huh, you know splitting up is the woooorst idea. Also, you're only saying that so you and Kayla can bone." Chelsea crossed her arms over her chest and waggled her eyebrows.

Dylan blushed and Kayla just froze. "N-No, it's just a good idea." Dylan mumbled.

Chelsea gave him a unamused looked and groaned, "Fine, anything is better than hanging out with you horndogs." She turned around and began walking away.

"Why did we take her again?" Kayla looked at Dylan. "Because Amy refused to come inside with us." Dylan reminded and they to take off in the opposite direction.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Amy was ducked down in the backseat and had thrown a grey blanket on herself, laying still. She had a small opening where she saw a couple of men walk toward her truck. They looked around and leaned on the windows on the same side of the truck and began to smoke.

"Stuck on guard duty again, fucking hell. Negan knows we fucking hate it." One of them groaned.

"Relax Miles, we do what Negan says, no questions asked, thought you knew this already?." The other one said.

"Yeah but I'm so sick of his shit, so fucking overdramatic about everything like it's a fucking game. And it's all about his goddamn ego. Guess he likes to suck his own dick when his wives aren't doing it for him." Miles puffed out some smoke.

"You shouldn't fucking say that.." The other man warned as he took out his gun.

"Huh?" Miles looked at the other man but before he knew it he was shot in the leg. He screamed as he fell to the ground, alerting the walker herd nearby.

The other man watched him scream then saw the walkers approaching and began to walk away. "Don't disrespect Negan." He said calmly as he heard Miles screaming louder as the walkers caught up to him.

Amy was confused and slightly impressed, seems their boss is a highly respected man. Yet she couldn't help the feeling that these rednecks with guns might be a bigger problem than the walkers, you know since one was just killed over political differences.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she realized she was trapped. Fuck, Amy thought and looked around for a clearing. There was a small one to the right, if she broke the window and began to attack first thing, she'd be able to make it. Amy put her plan into action and with one hand she had her baton and the other her gun. She kicked backseat window several times until it shattered then pushed herself out the window and rolled in the dirt.

Amy quickly got up and began to open fire. The walkers moaned and began to surround her. She ran out of bullets and threw her gun at one of the closet walkers then made a run for the building. Along the way, she smacked the heads off of any walkers in the way with her baton.

 _ **Back to the Building**_

They didn't realize how right Chelsea was when she said they were horny. Kayla and Dylan were making out with each other after they cleared the area on the second floor.

"Oh my god you guys, are you fucking serious?!" Chelsea shouted as she stood behind them and the couple jumped.

"What the fuck Chelsea?!" Dylan shouted.

"Don't you 'what the fuck' me, I told you kids, hands off!" She rolled her eyes and began to walk to the large window pane next to them.

"What? We're all around the same age! Hey, where are you going?" Dylan and Kayla followed her. Kayla's cheeks were still flustered and red from getting caught.

"Showing you two what we missed." Chelsea gestured to the window, "Look. We're fucking stuck here!"

Dylan and Kayla looked in horror as the huge crowd of walkers began pouring into the large courtyard in the front. They gasped when they saw Amy run in then at the same time saw a group of men fighting off the walkers. One of them fought with a barbed wire bat.

The three watched Amy closely, wondering what they can do without getting themselves in danger. If they were in danger then what use would they be to help her? They were relieved when they saw her run into a small portable house unit toward the right side of the building. However, it was short lived when they saw the barbed wire bat wielder run into the same unit.

"We gotta fucking move those guys are coming in here for safety!" Chelsea tugged at both of their arms. Kayla nodded when she saw the group of men opening fire and heading inside of the building.

"Oh…Shit," Dylan followed Chelsea's lead, "We need to cover our own asses right now and not be seen."

"No shit Sherlock." Chelsea raised a brow as they hide behind the same column.

"We need to slip out and get Amy, who knows what kind of people they are, and now she's stuck in there with one of them." Kayla frowned.

"To be honest, I'm more scared for him than Amy." Chelsea shrugged then began to walk around, looking for where these men might be.


	3. Chapter 3: The Leader and the Agent

"Fuckity fuck fuck, who the fuck alerted these fucks in here?!" Negan shouted as he began to whack the walker's heads off with Lucille.

His men continued firing at the walkers while Simon stayed by Negan and helped him get some cover behind a broken wall on the outside of the building.

They were easily overwhelmed and separated when Simon distracted the walkers. Negan gripped Lucille when he watched Simon run to the rest of the group and ordered them to cover him.

Unfortunately, the walkers had a plan of their own and overwhelmed his group and Simon ordered them to the retreat in the building. The men made it inside and barricaded the two large doors with the chained locks.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Negan roared in anger as he saw the doors locked from afar. He continued fighting off the walkers and saw the small portable unit. He made a run for it, well a limp for it. He hurt his leg earlier when he was bombarded by the walkers before Simon helped him out.

He quickly opened the door and shut it, pushing a chair up against the handle. He froze when he heard a noise from inside. "If you're one of the fucks that caused you better be wearing your shittin' pants." He grumbled and stepped toward the shadowy figure.

"What?" The person said.

"I said. You better be wearing your shittin' pants. Because you're about to shit your- WHOA!" He stepped back when the figure revealed themselves to be a woman whose face had a line of blood across her face. He saw the blood-covered knife in her hand.

The woman had dark brunette hair and was dressed in a unzipped leather jacket, a black tank top, and jeans. He could see an empty gun holster on one side of her belt and a badge on the other.

"Holy fuck dollface!" He chuckled nervously as he looked her over.

"Who the fuck are you?" The woman said pointing the knife to his chest.

"Settle down doll, I ain't hurting a pretty hair on your pretty head…Name's Negan." He smiled widely.

 ** _Amy's POV_**

Amy sat in the unit, watching the walkers attack the men from the window. She held her hunting knife in her hand nervously. What was to become of her friends? She took deep breaths to keep from panicking. That was until she heard someone at the door.

Before she had time to react, a man who she immediately recognized as the barbed wire bat-wielding man ran in and barricaded the door with a chair. Then she heard him accusing her of starting this chaos.

Did he think she was one of his men? Could he not see her?

Clearly, he couldn't as his response to her 'What' was aggressive. She finally turned to him, a streak of walker blood across her face and holding her knife defensively. She raised a brow when he was taken aback.

Amy relaxed a bit, knowing he wasn't expecting her. However, she still pointed her knife at his chest when he stepped closer. She rolled her eyes at the nickname 'dollface'. Oh boy, he's one of those kinds of men.

"Negan, huh?" She raised a brow, connecting his name to the two men fighting from earlier.

"Yes ma'am and you are? I mean besides gorgeous." He winked at her and offered her a tissue that was on the table.

She clenched her teeth slightly, grabbed the tissue and cleaned the blood off. Her hand lowered the knife and put it away in the sheath on the back of her belt.

"Amy and thanks." She said as she leaned against the table, throwing the bloodied tissue aside.

"Well, Amy…It's an absolute pleasure to meet such a beautiful and badass officer of the law." He smirked at her.

 _Officer of the law?_ She furrowed her brows then realized her badge was in full view. "Agent. I'm with what was the FBI." She adjusted her jacket to cover the badge.

"Uh huh. And what brings you here?" He asked as he leaned against the wall across from her.

"Walkers. Isn't that why you're in here too?" She raised a brow, knowing what he meant but didn't want to tell him anything.

"No, no, doll, I mean here. To this crap of a building." He pointed to the door.

"Confidential."

"Oh come on, the world's gone to shit what secrets would be valuable to me? Although… The secret to getting inside of your pants might be useful." He purred.

"Wow, coming on strong, aren't we? To answer your second statement, nothing will. To your first, searching for a friend, I was following his radio signal here." Amy wasn't going to give him anything about her friends. She still needed to decide what kind of person he was.

She looked him over when he chuckled. She clenched her fists as she watched him step closer to her. His wined slightly as he moved to her. She noticed immediately and judging by his walk she knew he hurt his leg.

"I'm quite a charmer, doll, and based on how _fine_ you are. I'm sure I can come up with a few things. I assume you didn't find this friend of yours?" He leaned in close to her.

Amy didn't move and looked at him, "Didn't know injuring your leg made you horny." She moved one hand on his chest and gently pushed him back. "Didn't get a chance to when your men started fighting and alerted the walkers." She finally made a move to step away from him.

"Pardon, doll?" He asked her as he leaned on the table for support then moved to sit down on one of the chairs.

"One of your guys, Miles, I think, was talkin' shit and this other guy shot him in the leg then ran away as the walkers began to swarm around." Amy sat on the chair across from him. She took out her knife and placed the trailing point of the knife on the table and spun it a little with her left hand holding the pommel. It was just a precaution if he got defensive and aggressive.

"Should've fuckin' known. Miles never knew when to shut up. He was new and cocky." Negan shook his head then began to watch the blade spin and smiled widely at her. He rested his arms on the table and placed Lucille on the table to Amy's right. He then moved his hand to gently touch the blade of her knife. "This your main weapon doll, it got a name?" He asked, eyes never leaving hers as his fingers traced the flat side of the blade.

Amy didn't respond, instead, she watched what he was doing with interest. She couldn't lie to herself, what he was doing right now…Was turning her on. She moved her right hand to gently touch the barbed wire of Lucille.

She watched him bite his lower lip. She smirked and let the knife go, it fell on the table, nearly slicing his fingers.

"Jesus Christ!" He shouted and moved his hand back quickly.

"Oops." She said innocently.

A flash of confusion was on his face but quickly turned into his trademark smile. "No worries doll." He twisted Lucille by her handle so it cut the tip of one of Amy's fingers.

Amy winced and gritted her teeth from the pain, she glared at him.

" _Oops_." He smirked and moved the same hand she nearly cut off to grab her bleeding finger. He moved it closer to his lips and kissed the cut slowly.

Amy bit her lip and watched as he put the tip of her finger in his mouth and sucked on it. She turned as red as a rose and parted her lips to let out a quiet moan.

After a few minutes, she watched him take it out and her finger stopped bleeding. "Better?" He whispered and stroked her hand gently.

She moved her hand out of his grip and growled in lust anger. Amy moved to straddle his lap and placed her hand on his throat. Negan groaned and moved his hands on her hips. "Fuck doll…" He moaned as he felt her hand around his throat.

"I knew you'd be into this kinky shit." The brunette hissed and moved her hand off of his neck and grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him close so their bodies were pressed against each other.

"I'm into whatever you want sexy." He moaned and leaned up to her in an attempt to kiss her lips. Suddenly two of the windows in the unit shattered.

Amy jumped and turned her head to see the walkers had been the cause of it. "Way to kill the mood." She said sarcastically and got off of him. She heard Negan groan in disappointment.

"Come on. Let's go." She turned to him and grabbed both their weapons.

"Can't."

"This is no time for games get up!" She growled in anger.

"I have a boner doll, it'll hurt to get up." He exclaimed.

"Oh my fucking….Seriously?! Whatever, your leg is injured you're already going to be in pain come on!" She grabbed him by the arm.

"Alright, alright…" He stood up slowly and leaned on her for support.

"I can't fucking believe we almost had sex." Amy rolled her eyes as she had him lean on her and held his left arm and moved her other arm to support his back. She kicked opened the door and groaned at the sight of the herd.

"We still can after we're done here, sweetheart." He teased.

"Shut the fuck up and stab them whenever they get too close." She kicked the heels of her wedge boots together to trigger a button to reveal knives on the heels. She held onto Negan for support and pushed her legs up to slice the walkers with heels.

"Holy fuck….." Negan's eyes grew wide with amazement as he watched her, "I think I'm in love."


End file.
